Woolf Enneacle
is a supporting character from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Personality & Character Woolf Enneacle can be described as a vain, egocentric person who works at being the "cool guy". He often makes references to his sense of smell and animal instincts, playing off the "wolf" pronunciation of his name and the character he portrays. He is an MS Grand Prix champion who relies on his "animal intuition" rather than logic."G-Bouncer" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.14, Bandai, (2011) As a play on his nickname "White Wolf" he insists that his mobile suits be white in color."G-Exes" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.09, Bandai, (2011) He is also impatient and a flirt; after waking up on the Diva, he kept pressing everyone about what was happening, though not bothering to listen, as well as hitting on Millais Alloy, despite her continually rejecting him. However Woolf is not a heartless person, as when he and the young Flit Asuno were attacked by the Unknown Enemy (UE), he risked his life to give Flit a chance to escape and warn the rest of the crew, showing that he does care about his comrades. Skills & Abilities Woolf Enneacle is recognized as one of the best mobile suit pilots in the Federation, thanks to the skills he fostered in the private sector. Woolf demonstrates his skill by being one of the few soldiers of the Earth Federal Forces that can hold his own against the UE. Because of his ability he was selected to be the commander of the Diva's mobile suit team. History Woolf was once a racer in the mobile suit Grand Prix. After defeating all of his opponents in the Grand Prix, he states he got bored and wanted more challenges and so joined the Federation as a mobile suit pilot. It has also been stated that Woolf honed his skills in an area called the "Private Sector". ''First Generation'' Due to Woolf's skill he was assigned to be a mobile suit pilot on board the Federation's new battleship Diva. For unexplained reasons, he was placed in a healing sleep during the ships port in Nora, and therefore missed the battle against the UE and the destruction of Nora. After awakening he immediately tried to figure out what was going on and was briefed on the situation, but paid no attention to the others (minus Millais Alloy, who he attempts to flirt with) and laughed at the idea of Flit Asuno being a mobile suit pilot, he then left to find Grodek to further assess the situation. He later finds the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal and decides to claim it for himself, much to the chagrin of Flit. To settle the matter Woolf challenges Flit to a mock battle, which after some hesitation Flit accepts. Woolf uses his RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom against the Gundam, where Woolf demonstrates his formidable skill at being able to outmaneuver the Gundam. Flit begins to make a comeback, but then both are attacked by the UE. Woolf sends Flit to warn the others while he distracts the UE; at first holding his own, he begins to be overwhelmed by the enemy until Flit reappears to help with the Gundams' DODS Rifle. An impressed Woolf acknowledges Flits skill and lets him keep the Gundam, though can't help teasing Flit by retelling the story to the others by making Woolf look like the cool hero and Flit afraid, to which an annoyed Flit denies. When station at the colony of Fardain, Woolf goes and meets with his old acquaintance, Mukured Madorna, and asks him to build a mobile suit that can surpass the Gundam, giving Madorna data on the AGE-1 to do so. Woolf later appears in his new WMS-GEX1 G-Exes to help Flit repel a UE attack, demonstrating the power of his new suit. Woolf also takes part in the Battle of Ambat, the first major counter offensive against the UE, where he takes out many of the enemy mobile suits. Later when Flit fights a losing battle against Geera Zoi and his massive Xvm-gz Defurse, Woolf saves Flit, and provides him assistance in the fight, ultimately resulting in Geera's defeat. Woolf along with the rest of the Diva's crew are shocked to discover that the UE are actually humans, and that their current defeat means nothing as their invasion has only begun. After the battle, Woolf and the rest of the crew are court martialed, but Woolf and the crew are spared when Grodek takes full blame for their actions. As the crew disbands, Woolf parts ways with his comrades and goes back to the regular forces. ''Second Generation'' Twenty six years later, Woolf returns to the Diva, having been assigned as commander of its mobile suit team for the ongoing war against the Vagan. His team includes Flit and Dique's eighteen year old children, Asemu Asuno and Arisa Gunhale, as well as new recruit, Max Hartway, and veteran pilot Obright Lorain. Now piloting the WMS-GB5 G-Bouncer, Woolf leads his team through many battles against the Vagan's and their increasing number of X-Rounder pilots, who prove to be dangerous opponents. Also, throughout the season, Woolf takes an interest in Asemu, as he notices the boy's struggle to outgrow his father's shadow, and his frustration at not being able to become an X-Rounder like his father. Woolf acts as Asemu mentor, and constantly tries to help Asemu get stronger as well as teach him that he does not need to be an X-Rounder to be an excellent pilot. Woolf participates in many key battles and events during the war. When the Vagan launch a major assault on Big Ring to invade the Earth, Woolf leads his team on the front lines to deter their forces. During the battle, Woolf and Asemu confront the Magicians 8, a group of elite X-Rounder pilots, as well Desil Galette, the latter whom fights against Woolf and overpowers him. Luckily Flit appears in his refitted AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat, and provides support until ultimately the Vagan's are forced into retreat. Later, Woolf goes undercover in Solon Tech, a mobile suit manufacturing company that is suspected to be providing the Vagan's with their mobile suits. Woolf discovers that the company is in fact conspiring with the Vagan's, but is discovered and forced to escape, though manages to alert Flit and the Diva of the Vagan's pressence. After returning to the ship, he lectures Asemu, who went AWOL and is in the brig, on not needing to surpass Flit, but rather surpassing Asemu himself. When the Diva is ambushed by the Magicians 8 and Desil, Woolf and the MS team head out to confront them. During the fight, Woolf manages to kill one of them, and uses this fact to convince Asemu that he does not need to be an X-Rounder, since he can become a super pilot, like Woolf. When the Vagan's once again attempt to make their way toward the Earth, Woolf and his team counter the enemy forces, and once again come into conflict with the remaining members of the Magicians 8 and Desil. When Desil lures Asemu into a trap, Woolf rescues him, but at the cost of Desil stabing his G-Bouncer near the cockpit. Realizing the end is near, Woolf tells Asemu that he is an incredible person, so he can become a super pilot, who will surpass everyone, including Woolf. With that said, the G-Bouncer explodes, and Asemu and crew mourn Woolf's death. ''Legacy'' One year later, Asemu honors his memory and teachings becoming a special forces captain piloting the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal in Woolf's white color scheme. Trivia *A similar title is used by Shin Matsunaga, the "White Wolf of Solomon", who also had his Mobile Suits painted white. *Woolf's introduction into the series is reminiscent of Bernard Monsha's introduction in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Both are cocky, flirt with a female crew member who they like, attempt to pilot the latest Gundam of the series, and challenge the Gundam's pilot to a mock battle to win the right to pilot said Gundam. *Woolf's death was almost exactly similar to Yurin L'Ciel's death in the First Generation. Both are mortally wounded by Desil by having their mobile suits stabbed from behind, both died protecting the main lead of that generation, while conveying their last thoughts, and both actually die when their mobile suits explode in a flash of light. *Woolf's seiyuu, Daisuke Ono, also voiced another white haired pilot, Sven Cal Bayang of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E.73: STARGAZER. *It seems that just like his student, Asemu Asuno, his actions during battle are also unpredictable to X-Rounders. References Gallery Woolf-enneacle.jpg|Woolf (23, 115 A.G.) Woolf-gen2.jpg|Woolf Enneacle (age 48) Woolf3-ag-141.png|Woolf Enneacle (141 A.G.) 436764727.jpg Woolf-promo-art.jpg gwnts01006.jpg Woolf Enneacle GCC.png Woolf Enneacle Gold.JPG Woolf Enneacle Rainbow.jpg Woolf Enneacle GC Collection.jpg Woolf Enneacle Try Age 1.jpg Woolf Enneacle Try Age 2.jpg Woolf Enneacle Try Age 3.png Woolf Enneacle Try Age 4.jpg Woolf Enneacle Try Age 6.jpg Woolf Enneacle Try Age 7.png Woolf Enneacle Try Age 8.jpg Woolf Enneacle Try Age 9.png Woolf Enneacle Try Age 10.jpg Woolf Enneacle Try Age 12.jpg woolf enneacle silver.png Woolf Enneacle Try Age 11.jpg Woolf & Largan.jpg Woolf's Personal Emblem.png|Woolf's Personal Emblem Category:Deceased